The Child Born In The Darkness
by Mavis Walker
Summary: Allen Walker was adopted be the Millennium Earl and made apart of his family, but what happens when has was ordered to infiltrate the Black Order. I do not own anything but my very boring life. Everything goes to Hoshino-sensei.
1. Author's Notes

I am currently writing a fanfic for D Gray Man. It is my first fanfic so please be patient and not to harsh when I upload it. Currently struggling for ideas or writer's block as some put it.

Thanks Mavis


	2. The New Mission

Allen Walker the child born in the darkness was sitting by his foster father's grave in complete and utter despair not knowing that a man was standing behind his grave with a big grin on his face that seemed like it couldn't get any wider. Allen looked up at the big man in shock, the man introduced himself as the Millennium Earl and asked him a question.  
"Good Evening child, I am the Millennium Earl and I see that you are grieving for your lost loved one, what if I could bring him back to life for you."  
Allen although surprised accepted the Earl's offer.  
"What do I have to do?" asked Allen  
"Simple all you have to do is call out his name and his soul will come back into this body I have here." the Earl said pointing to a machine-like body  
Allen shouted out his name "Mana!" and a light shone down on the body and Mana called out to him "Allen?" When Mana realized what Allen had done he yelled at him saying "Allen what have you done you've turned me into an akuma! I curse you! I curse you Allen! " Allen was shocked so much that his innocence awoke and killed Mana and he passed out as the Earl left with him in his arms thinking that he could be useful to him.

Allen woke up screaming as he recounted the time he first met the Earl. Just as he finished getting changed Road came slamming through the door jumping on him.  
"Road what are you doing? he asked  
"Millennie told me to come tell that its dinner time and to dress formal which apparently you already are." she said smiling  
They walked down to the dining room together and saw that everyone was already there. They both sat down and the Earl started talking.  
"Now that everyone is here I have an announcement to make, Allen I have a very special mission for you simply because you are the Noah of Death and Destruction and because I have faith that you will achieve this task."  
Everyone stared at him and he looked bored to death. "Well whats the mission?" he asked  
"Well that's the fun part." he said "You have to infiltrate the Black Order get them to trust you and when I give the order you will reveal yourself as the 14th Noah and kill them all, but if you get the chance to kill any of them at any time you can."  
Upon hearing that Allen smiled a demonically wicked and evil smile because he knew that this would put an end to his boredom. The other Noah looked in shock as a shiver went down their spines knowing full well that Allen had the worst part of Noah in him and that he would cause a blood bath.  
"So when do I leave?"  
"Right after dinner" and with that they had dinner and Allen left through the ark for the Black Order with a lot of excitement in his eyes thinking "_This is going to be fun!_"

* * *

**Sorry if my chapters are short have never written a fanfic before but anyway thanks for the reviews I welcome all comments.**

**Mavis**


	3. Infiltration

Allen stepped out of the ark excited about his new mission and looked up to a very tall and very old castle that was like a tower. The tower was on a hill in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a large forest. He walked up to the tower and noticed a very big stone face on the door that opened its eyes and started yelling at Allen because of the pentacle on his face as a sign of the curse Mana had given him. "Akuma! You are an akuma! AKUMA!" Before he new it a long black haired sword wielding samurai came running at him with a look saying he was ready to kill him. Luckily the Earl had given Allen safe way to get in without being chopped into tiny pieces, which included a General's letter with their signature saying the Allen was their 'apprentice'. Allen new that the Earl must have threatened a General into writing and signing the letter so Allen could get in. As the samurai got closer and closer Allen decided to put his acting skills to use, "Hey wait please wait" he yelled and suddenly the the samurai stopped with a confused look on his face that also looked like a glare.  
"What?" the samurai asked  
"Wait I have a letter from General Yeager saying that he sent me here and that I am he's apprentice" he said waving he's hands front of his face.  
_"Ha this ought to get me in the Black Order now, no-one can resist my innocent act." _he thought  
A few seconds later a Chinese man with dark hair and glasses came out and Allen handed him the letter slowly trying not to get cut be the sword at his throat which was held there by the samurai. A minute passed the Chinese man nodded his head saying yes, and the samurai lowered his sword and stormed off. Then a Chinese girl with dark green hair that was tied up in pig tails came running up to Allen and introduced herself.  
"Hi I'm Lenalee Lee and beside me is my brother Komui Lee, he is also the Supervisor here at headquarters, its nice to meet you" she said pointing to the Chinese man next to her.  
"Hi I'm Allen Walker" he said thinking that it would be best to use his old last name instead of 'Kamelot'.  
"Well let me show you around Allen" Lenalee said with a big smile on her face while her brother started walking off, he followed and Allen smirked as he stepped into the enemy's headquarters.  
"_Well that was easier than I thought. This is going to be a piece of cake. Infiltration: Success"_

* * *

**So for now I have only written 2 chapters but hopefully there will be more soon. SLOW UPDATES Just warning.** **Thanks for the support.**

**Mavis**


	4. Time To Have Fun

**For some reason I have decided to add POV's to the story. Time for the next chapter.**

**Mavis**

* * *

General POV

It has 3 weeks since Allen joined the Black Order he had gotten used to life there but much to his displeasure he still hadn't been sent on any missions which was pissing him off quite a lot simply because he couldn't kill off any of the exorcists without making it obvious. He thought everyone in the order was crazy purely because of Komui. Lavi had been constantly bugging him, Lenalee looked like an easily breakable doll to him and that Road would enjoy 'playing' with her and Kanda... well... Kanda pissed him off more than Lavi because he kept calling Allen 'Moyashi'.

Allen's POV

"Jeez this is torture I wish Komui would hurry up and ask me to go on a mission" "WOULD KANDA YUU, DAISYA BARRY AND ALLEN WALKER COME TO KOMUI'S OFFICE FOR A MISSION" "Well speak of the devil oh ho I can't wait." I arrived at Komui's office and the exorcists Daisya Barry and Kanda Yuu already seem to be there. As soon as I entered Komui gave me a wide smile, Kanda just che'd and Daisya he just looked confused. _"Oh right I haven't met this exorcist yet"._

"Hi there I'm Allen Walker, you must be Daisya Barry am I correct" I said as he shook my hand. "Hey I'm Daisya so are you joining us on this mission?" "Yes I am it will be a pleasure working with you." _"Hmm Daisya Barry you will be the first one to go enjoy your last days on Earth you pathetic exorcist hahaha"._

"So Komui what's the mission?" Daisya asked "Right umm we have been receiving reports about a strange Innocence acting up in the south of Scotland, I would like you to go retrieve this Innocence and bring it back, you leave in the morning."

"Right" we all said in unison and then left. While I was heading to my room preparing to get some rest I couldn't help but feel sadistically excited simply because while out on the mission I could get out my pent up anger on this stupid place on that poor poor exorcist Daisya.

Morning General POV

As the sun rose the exorcists Kanda, Daisya and Allen were preparing to leave so they won't miss the train. They arrived at the train station at 9:00am and departed at 9:12. While in the cabin everything was silent Daisya was sleeping, Kanda was meditating and enjoying the silence and Allen was staring out the window thinking of ways to get Kanda away from them for a time while so he could kill Daisya and still look innocent.

_"I wonder what if I order some akuma to distract Kanda and lead him away... yes! that will work Kanda's always slicing up things, ooh and maybe I'll ask Tyki to join me."_

After a couple hours they arrived at Scotland and booked in at the town inn. Once they were settled in Kanda suggested they split up and search for the Innocence while checking for akuma in the town.

Allen's POV

_"I've been walking for 10 minutes and I should probably go corner Daisya now with Tyki so I can go back and meet with Kanda and 'break the news to him'. "Tyki do want to come and help me kill an exorcist? He looks like fun." Allen thought_

"You called shounen." Tyki said as he came through the ark

"Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to help me kill an exorcist and maybe if we have enough time we could play some poker."

"Alright shounen I will help you and this time I _will_ win our poker game."

"Ok ok that's what you say every time and I still kick your ass, but we should get going if we want to have time to play poker. Daisya should be by the dock."

"Right."


	5. Sadistic Pleasure

General POV

Allen and Tyki arrived at the dock and were looking around trying to find Daisya. Luckily there was nobody in the street at that moment so it would be easier to kill Daisya. They spotted Daisya near a hat store and Allen told Tyki to hide for awhile and wait till he gives the signal to come out.

Tyki went into hiding and Allen started to walk up to where Daisya was.

Daisya's POV

I saw Allen walking up to with a smile on his face and I thought he might've found the Innocence, so I started to walk to where he was to meet him halfway. When we came face to face I asked "Hey did you find the Innocence?"

"No" Allen replied while keeping that smile that looked like he just got an early birthday present.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Cause I'm about to have some fun that I haven't had in a while"

"And what's that?"

"I'm about to kill you"

"Hahaha that's funny what's the real reason your smiling?"

"What are you talking about that _is_ the real reason I'm smiling" he responded with a bit of confusion written on his face.

"Right" I said starting to get nervous and then that nervousness just ten-folded as I saw Allen transform. His skin became an ashen grey colour while his eyes turned a bright gold but the bit that got me was the seven stigmata's lined on his forehead. My eyes went wide realisation hit me he was a Noah.

"What? How? What...your a noah?" I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Yes I'm a Noah and now I am going to kill you and then we will have one less exorcist to deal with, Tyki do you want to come out now"

Another Noah came and stood beside Allen. He looked older and more mature he had the same ashen grey skin colour the same gold eyes and the seven stigmata's.

"Hello my name is Tyki Mikk the Third disciple of the Noah family and the Noah of Pleasure, pleased to meet you"

"H-Hi" I stuttered back

"So back to business" Allen said cutting with a sadistic smile. "We are going to kill you now or more like I'm going to kill you"

"Then what am I here for shounen?"

"Your going to keep him from squirming hehe"

*sigh* "Hai Hai"

"Ok Tyki get him"

Before I new it Tyki somehow managed to hold me in a way that I couldn't move. "Hang on wait Allen you don't want to do this we're comrades!" I yelled as Allen was walking closer to me.

"Oh yes I do and no we are not comrades, my comrades slash family are the Noahs"

Then he plunged his hand into my stomach and I coughed up blood, he pulled it out and I tried to get free I had to find Kanda.

"Tyki I told you to hold him still" Allen whined

"Sorry shounen he is a lot stronger than he looks"

"I don't care just hold him still"

"Hai Hai"

"Good"

Then he plunged another hand into my stomach and I coughed up blood again and looked down at my wounds realising that I could no longer move because of blood loss. Allen cut me with his Innocence claw repeatedly until I had large gashes all over my body, I can officially say I was a bloody mess. My vision started to get blurry and I figured I was about to die.

Allen grabbed my chin and made me look into to his and he looked as though he was full on enjoying my torment, then he said to me.

"Any last words"

All I could say was "Well at least it wasn't boring"

"I could half agree with you there" Than he plunged his hand into my chest and crushed my heart.

General POV

"Well that was fun"

"You really are sadistic aren't you shounen"

"Meh, seems I spent to much time on Daisya because we don't have to play poker and I have to get back to Kanda" He said as He looked down at the dead body of the exorcist Daisya Barry

*sigh* "Fine I'll put him somewhere noticeable"

"Ok" Allen said with a cheery smile, then he turned and walked away to find Kanda.

"Huff he always gets the fun part"

15 minutes later at the inn.

Allen arrived at the inn door looking down at himself making sure he doesn't have any stray spots of blood on him. He walked in and saw Kanda, put on a sad face and said,

"K-Kanda...D-Daisya's d-dead".


End file.
